Dante Belisario (UFSWHG)
Hollywood Undead - I Don't Wanna Die Dante Belisario, a main character from Beyond My Choices, was a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games, where he was a supporting antagonist. Characteristics Being like the counterpart of Cato, the dude is out-going, crazy, and wild and would make a perfect member of Jack-ass. He can as well be pretteh complex. Mostly because, he grew up in the country around a red-neck family, although he as well tends to take the style of a modern-day teenager that doesn't mind listening to a few 2 Chainz. He however does prefer to avoid battle and conflicts unless it includes him. He would even let a stranger die to stay out of conflict, although Dante has no problem with killing. Dante is very skilled with Hunting, FIshing, Bow skills, good with melee weapon, and dance skills. Short Bio Grew up out in the country where he went to an average day High School. He played hockey, which led him to Maryland with a full-ride scholarship. During this time, he studied phylosophy and would often hunt as he loves the nature. When not being with the nature, he would be partying and drinking with his friends. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the second issue as man who would do anything for survival, he took in the young Audi Arabela as his student, as he saw himself in her. He taught her how to use master her skills, forming her into a hunter like himself. After-all, only the hunter can win these kind of games. Once her training was done Dante took her on her first mission to hunt, and quickly, they found Charlie and Rachel. They hit a bump once they were caught and a shootout happened, but the mission was semi-successful as Dante managed to kill Rachel, but Charlie escaped. They tried to track him but found no trail, so they let the husband go. For the next few days Dante continued to train Audi more, until she was as equal as him. Along the way the two formed a close bond, to the point where Dante thought he was ready he would be willing to sacrifice his own survival so that she can live. Still, he put that thought aside as they began to hunt more. They always found people but their traces became lost, until, they came across a giant group. They watched as the two Hector held each other at gunpoint, and decided to use their conflict to their advantage. Dante shot Bella, which resulted in a giant fight between the group. Once the group was disbanded, Dante and Audi perused Will and Bella, following them to an old cabin house. What followed was a giant brawl with Will. Dante struggled to fight the strong Will hand-to-hand, as Will was much stronger, and even failed to do so once Audi joined in on the fight. It was a tough fight, but luckily, Audi managed to get the killing blow on Will with a machete. However, the cost was great as Dante had a broken arm and bruises all down him. Audi took him to a warehouse where he could heal, where the two's bond grew. After Audi left to go hunt for food, two other hunters entered the warehouse: Mick and David Andrews. Dante, being injured, was barely able to defend himself and Mick was quick to knock him down. Dante watched as Mick pressured David into shooting him, and while the young man was reluctant, David gave into his demons and Mick's advice, shooting Dante in the head and putting an end to his reign of terror. Killed Victims *Rachel *William Hayes (Assisted) Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Antagonists